


divergent roads off a highway

by SearchingforSerendipity



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity
Summary: Five variations on how Pepper and Tony met and fell in love, in different lives and different times.





	

 

 

**I**

 

Stark was once the very finest smith of Asgard, his creations things of wonder and fear. Word was that no one had built as many weapons for the Jötun war as he, nor any man been as great in council and cunning as Stark Howardsson, Man of Iron, the flying terror of Asgard.

Lady Stark kept watch over their commerce while he went to war; no one was such a terror over a negotiation table, nor so deft at court matters as Lady Virginia, called The Pepper, for her ruddy hair and occasionally draconic temper, her fierce determination and protective streak.

They were well matched in every way, and very much in love, there was no doubt on that, even if few knew them personally, and everyone knew tha they did not dwell in Asgard any more. There had been some sort of disagreement between the both of them and King Odin, at the very end of the war. Stark returned home to his wife, to the quaint tower they had built in Midgard. Convenient, indeed, that the war ended then, for she had birthed him a child, a son with fine green eyes and a talent in seidr, and all sons deserve good, capable fathers.

 

**II**

 

No one in the building could really remember a time when the Potts didn't live there. They owned the compound, of course, everyone knew who they paid their leases to: Mrs. Potts had quite a head for numbers, and was often counted upon to help during tax season, Mr. Potts that did most of the maintaining himself, when he wasn't busy yamming on and on in his radio show about music and politics and bad science jokes, and no one minded that he liked to take old appliances and make a mess of them in the basement as long as he didn't explode anything.

No one really knew what Mrs. Potts did. She was probably some kind of number cruncher, or a teacher. Her clothes were always spotless, her suit ironed by her husband, her back straight and unflinching. Rumor had it for a time that she was some sort of secret agent. No one would bet on that, of course, but it wouldn't surprise any of her neighbors. She did keep odd hours, could be seen coming in and out of the building early in the morning or very late at night, but Mr. Potts' radio show was at night so they had a schedule all worked out.

They seemed to make it work, in any case. It was no one's place to pry.

 

**III**

 

Virginia was a surprise to both her parents, born when her mother was in her forties, but all the more loved for it. The Jarvises had long yearned for a child of their own, and even if they dearly loved their employer's son as their own, there was a space in their lives that she filled neatly.

Young Master Anthony, eight and distraught at the possibility of losing the affection of the two most loving adults in his life, took some comforting to come around. In the end, no one was as surprised as he was by how well he took to little Virginia, and she too him. Both of them were quite brilliant, stubborn souls, with a tendency to create mischief and great natural, if irreverent curiosity. They were quite the duo, and a terrifying team, companions and the best of friends through childhood and beyond.

Afterwards, and eventually, a great deal of changes came to pass. They weathered them together, and were all the stronger and happier for it.

 

**IV**

 

Anthony was a surprise to both his parents, born when his mother was in her forties, but all the more loved for it. The Jarvis had long yearned for a child of their own, and even if they dearly loved their employer's daughter as their own, there was a space in their lives that he filled neatly.

Young Mistress Virginia, unwanted daughter of a warmonger, was quite different from most other chiodren. But she took to little Anthiny quite well, after being reassured of the Jarvises' affection. Quite a sensible and serious little girl, it was a relief for her carers to see her laugh as she did with Tony, and he for one adored her.

Her life was as lonely and challenging as any child of Howard Stark's woukd be, more so for being a girl, but she was courageous and brilliant and had a good friend to lean on, whenever she needed to. More than a friend, in time, when they were both older and a little wiser.

Afterwards, well. You know how this story goes. There must always be an Iron Man, even if it is not a man, and not just the one suit. Even if it isn't _made_ of iron, as Mr. Jarvis-Stark kept reminding the press. Honestly, there were _two_ of them, you'd think they'd get the elements right when it came to two flying heroes in badass armor saving the day and kissing on top of the Statue of Liberty.

 

**V**

 

"Captain Potts? Pepper, are you listening?"

"Tony, yes. Listen, Schmidt is dead."

"Pepper! You killed him? God, that's so swell. _You're_ pretty swell. And good news for the war, too. But what 'bout the plane, you know, the one with the blue cube of doom? 

"I'm piloting it right now."

"Of course you are. Give me your coordinates, I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Tony. Tony, there not going to be a safe landing. I can try and force it down, but—."

"No. Pepper, Pep, no."

"Tony. The plane is going too fast, heading towards New York. And in case you haven't noticed, there's a pretty convenient ocean right under me."

"No, no, wait, just wait. I have a plane here, Pep, we have a plane, Dad is around, we're going to go get you out, so don't do anything stupid—."

"You're the last person to be saying self sacrifice is stupid, Stark."

"Yes, clearly, if I'm willing to go on a plane trip with my Dad for a heartbreaker like  _you,_ Potts."

"I don't want to break your heart, Tony."

"That's — Alright. Pepper, I know what you're doing, you're deflecting, but okay, I'll let you have it. Never let it be said that I passed an oportunity to talk about myself. Or babbling about my heart. Jesus. Okay, well, some people say I don't have one. Man of Iron, Merchant of Death, all that."

"I know you do. I know your heart, Tony, and its good, and true, and you gave it to me, and I'm breaking it but please promise me, promise me you won't hide it away."

"Pepper, no—"

"Promise me, Tony. You have to."

"Yes, I promise, because my heart isn't going to be broken. Pepper, you're going to be fine, we're going to get you. Pep? Pepper? Fuck, _fuck_ , Captain? Captain Potts, Capta—"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://searchingforserendipity25.tumblr.com)


End file.
